A Car's Life (1998)
the 1998 disney pixar a bug's life by carsrockz Cast: *Flik - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Princess Atta - Sally (Cars) *Dot - Agnes Gru (With Margo Gru and Edith Gru as Extra) (Despicable Me) *The Queen - Lizzie (Cars) *Aphie - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Oh (Home) and Chicken Little *Mr. Soil - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Dr. Flora - Cappy (Robots) *Thorny - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Cornelius - Mater (Cars) *Hopper - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Molt - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Thumper - Purple Minion (Despicable Me) *Axel and Loco - Randall and Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) *P.T. Flea - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) *Francis - Francesco Bernoulli (Cars 2) *Slim - Robin Hood *Heimlich - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Dim - Boog (Open Season) *Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) *Manny - Blu (Rio) *Rosie - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Tuck & Roll - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *The Fly Brothers - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Thud - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Chapters: *A Car's Life Part 1 - Start/Lightning McQueen's Invention *A Car's Life Part 2 - Red Alert *A Car's Life Part 3 - The Various Villains Arrive *A Car's Life Part 4 - Lightning McQueen's Trial/Lightning McQueen Leaves Ant Island *A Car's Life Part 5 - Barry B Benson's Circus/The Big City *A Car's Life Part 6 - Characters Bar/Flying Home *A Car's Life Part 7 - The Cartoons and Movies Arrive/Squish Me *A Car's Life Part 8 - The Momma Dino Attacks *A Car's Life Part 9 - Sally's Apology/Building the Dinosaur *A Car's Life Part 10 - Lord Shen's Hideout *A Car's Life Part 11 - The Celebration Party *A Car's Life Part 12 - Barry B Benson Arrives *A Car's Life Part 13 - The Various Villains Return *A Car's Life Part 14 - Agnes, Edith and Margo Gru Goes for Help *A Car's Life Part 15 - Showtime *A Car's Life Part 16 - The Dinosaur Attacks *A Car's Life Part 17 - Lightning McQueen VS Lord Shen *A Car's Life Part 18 - The Cartoons Unite/Rain! *A Car's Life Part 19 - Lord Shen's Death/Springtime/Outtakes ("The Time of Your Life") *A Car's Life Part 20 - End Credits/"New (Paul McCartney version)" Gallery: Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Flik Sally_cars_3.png|Sally as Princess Atta JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Agnes Gru as as Dot (With Margo Gru and Edith Gru as Extra) Lizzie cars 3.png|Lizzie as The Queen Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Alphie Oh.png|Oh ChickenLittle.png|and Chicken Little as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Flint steve c2.png|Flint Lockwood as Mr Soil Cappy.jpg|Cappy as Dr. Flora Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Thorny Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Cornelius Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Hopper Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Molt Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg|Purple Minion as Thumper Randall Randy Boggs.png|Randall Fungus.png|and Fungus as Axel and Loco Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B Benson as P.T. Flea Francesco Bernoulli cars 2.png|Francesco Bernoulli as Francis Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Slim Shark Tale Lenny.jpg|Lenny as Heimlich Boog.jpg|Boog as Dim Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png|Jewel as Gypsy Blu1.jpg|Blu as Manny Jailbreak emoji movie.png|Jailbreak as Rosie rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10951.jpg|Pedro and Nico as Tuck and Roll 00045 Screenshot 260 240 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg|Hubie and Rocko as Fly Brothers Give me that pebble drake.jpg|Drake as Thud Momma Dino (main).png|Momma Dino as The Bird Category:CarsRockz Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof